


Private Pleasures

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Series: ♡(FA)Love your Sniper♡ [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: You find Mundy vulnerable in his camper and take the opportunity to show him how you truely feel about him
Relationships: RED Sniper/You, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/Reader, Sniper (Team Fortress 2)/You
Series: ♡(FA)Love your Sniper♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031079
Kudos: 68





	Private Pleasures

It had been a long, painful day for you. Today was officially 5 years sense you joined the R.E.D organization as their newest scout. Your brother had been apart of R.E.D for sometime now and you had just finished your training to follow in his footsteps. You weren’t sure yet on how you felt about being apart of this organization, sure it was nice, you had some relatively friendly faces surrounding you regularly. Ludwig and Misha where two of the few you got along with closest. Your brother, Jeremy, was annoying as ever so you did your best to steer clear of him if at all possible. As for enemies, well, Tom wasn’t exactly fond of you as he once said, “You are exactly like your brother.” Which least to say came off as an insult.

There was one, one person however that truly caught your interest. Your organizations designated Sniper, Mick Mundy, was always such a mystery to you. Your attempts to get close enough to try and break through and learn more about him where always thwarted by unpleasant grunts and annoyed side eyes. That man was like a padlocked chest and the only issue was is you needed to find the key.

You let out a rough, lazy yawn as you finally made your way back into the base. You and the others had spent a long, sun blazing day of unnecessary training. Well, to you it was unnecessary but a few others felt otherwise.

The sun was finally beginning to go down when you where released from your training duties and allowed to rest for the evening. Usually after training everyone huddled into the lounge area for a hot meal and a long chat, but as you stepped through the arches and scanned the room you noticed there wasn’t hide or hair of the person you usually sought out each day.

Mundy was no where to be found. Though you where slightly unsurprised sense that man liked to isolate himself at all costs, but it was odd for him to want to completely skip a meal like that. You walked in, heading to the kitchen you began to prep a meal for both you and the man you admired. You went ahead and made a couple sandwiches, grabbed two containers of hot soup, snatched a couple bags of chips, and finally a coffee for Mundy and a soda for you before packing all of it into a plastic bag with cardboard at the bottom so none of the contents would spill.

You made your way back into the lounge, setting your stuff on the table before quickly taking a swift seat next to Tom. He was at the long dining table with Misha and Ludwig on the other side eating and idly chatting. Tom’s eyes darted to you as you sat next to him and he leaned back slightly at your unnecessary closeness. You weren’t sitting close in an attempt to be flirtatious, but rather an attempt to be annoying. And it didn’t help when your brother bounded across the room with his tray and sat down on the other side of the Spy, sandwiching him between the two of you uncomfortably.

A playful smile danced across your lips as you peered up at the tall, now very pissed off French man.

“Good evening.” You finally hummed.

“What, do you want.” Tom growled, a heavy breath releasing from him as he glared down at you, daggers in his eyes.

“Well, I thought that in return for me not bothering you for the rest of the day, you could provide me with a bit of information.” You mused.

“A week.” He hissed in return, you know he would have chose to request forever but both of you understood that that was never going to happen, so a week was better then nothing.

“Fine.” You said with a slight huff, “Where’s Sniper?” You asked soon after.

“Camper.” Tom said with a swiftness, knowing he wanted you gone immediately.

“Thank you!” You chimed in a sing songy voice as you lept from the table. Snatching your pirated kitchen goods as you bounded back out the door and headed for the Australians camper that resided not to far outside.

Slight excitement welled within your chest with each step you took. Mundy’s face came to mind and you smiled gently, to say you had a crush on him was an understatement. Mundy always caught your eye as a handsome worn man. You weren’t exactly sure as to why you had such deep feelings for such an older gentlemen but something about him swept you off your feet when you where in his presence. Between his somewhat toned body, unkempt chin stubble, to his cute accent you where head over heels for him.

You approached the camper with a giddiness, you stopped for a moment outside the camper door and thought about your next movements carefully. You decided that maybe surprising him would be a bit of fun for you, and with one last breath you reached up and popped the latch to his camper door before stepping in swiftly.

One, two, three and you where up the steps, “Hi Mundy I-“ you where cut short when you turned yourself to look into the camper and the sight before you had your cheeks redder then they’ve ever been before. Before you was the half dressed hunter, his vest was discarded to the floor, his shirt completely unbuttoned exposing his chest and stomach, but the primary thing your eyes laid on was the undone khakis zipper and button and sticking free from the confines was Mundy’s long hard and twitching shaft, clasped tightly by his hand.

Mundy’s eyes snapped to you in shock and he quickly released himself before grabbing the nearby pillow and covering his exposed private, “W-what the fuck er’ ya doin’!” He snapped in embarrassment. His cheeks where blazing red and warm, not just from his previous actions but now due to you just standing there, unmoving, and staring.

Your eyes softened as you looked at him, closing your mouth and sealing your lips, the corners of your mouth ebbing into a soft smile. You set the bag of food down into the driver seat and made sure the door was locked before you slowly made your way over.

Mundy’s eyes wildly searched you over, “W-what- get out, what ‘re-“ his confusion was cute as he stumbled over his words, unable to settle long enough to process what was going on.

As you reached him you gently laid your hands down on the back of the pillow and slowly knelt to your knees, you coaxed the pillow free of his grasp and set it aside. “You don’t have to be on your own you know... just ask.” You said in such a soft and gentle way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

He scooted back slightly more into the corner of the couch causing him to sit up just slightly as he looked at you, bewildered by your actions. His intense and confused nature melted away as the feeling of warm, heated pleasure enveloped him. Your right hand was the first thing to touch him, gently squeezing the base of his shaft as your other hand gently traced up his clothed thigh and came to rest on his hip. You opened your mouth and leaned in, taking the head of his throbbing shaft into your mouth and gently sucking on it. Shivers hit you as you began to hear the veteran softly release a gravely deep moan to your actions. You smiled before slowly going further down his dick till your lips met your tightened hand.

“Fuck....” was all that escaped Mundy’s lips as his cock was encased in your warm wet mouth. He had finally relaxed his muscles and was allowing himself to be lost in the pleasure of your warmth. You enjoyed watching him as you began bobbing your head, your excitement heightened as you felt the hunter begin to weave his left hands fingers through your hair. He tightened his grip slightly around your locks and seemed to desire taking over your pace as he tugged gently.

You allowed him to take control, and once he caught the cue he began to push your head and pull your hair to guide you faster up and down his shaft. After a few more pumps you released his base and allowed him to push you as far down onto him as you could get. Your nose nuzzled his lower abdomen and a lustful gaze fell on you as he realized your missing gag reflex. You smirked at his surprise, lifting your fist into the air and showing him your small trick consisting of you gripping your thumb to your palm tightly.

He let out a deep chuckle and you felt a tingle in your stomach from that, god you loved every sound and noise he made. He finally pulled your head back allowing you to breath. You inhaled sharply and panted some, his cock was covered in a puddle of drool, a small strand of saliva still hanging between the head of his dick and tip of your tongue. He adjusted himself, moving so his back was against the couch cushions more, keeping him more upright. He tangled up your hair with his other hand and proceeded to pull your mouth back down onto his cock. You choked slightly as it hit the back of your throat, but he wasn’t going to be easy on you anymore at this point.

He began to buck his hips up as he pulled you up and down on his throbbing shaft, huffing hotly and releasing heavenly moans as the pleasure shocked his nerves relentlessly. He continued fucking your mouth, looking down at you and watching with delight as he was sending you into your own sex crazed daze. His cock began to twitch and tense as he moved, and his jerky motions gave way to his fast approaching climax. You quickly planted your hands on his thighs and braced yourself, and with one final quick thrust, your nose was buried into his skin and hot thick loads began filling your throat.

Mundy let out a hard and loud groan as he came, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he held onto your hair. After a couple more twitches and releases of hot cum he finally relaxed. He panted softly and slowly released your hair from his iron grip he had on it. You slowly inched off his member and relaxed back on your knees, you wiped the saliva and cum mix from your lips with the back of your hand then wiped it off on your shorts and smiled gently at him.

“Feel better?” You asked softly, gently getting to your feet and taking a seat next to him.

“Mmhmmm.” Was all that came from the man as he leaned his head back against the cushions and closed his eyes.

You gently leaned against him and carefully traced your fingers around his slightly hairy chest. After a moment you looked up to see him looking at you before a hand came up to your cheek and he leaned in, kissing you deeply and lovingly. It took you off guard momentarily before your eyes fluttered shut and you kissed him back.

He gingerly rubbed your cheek with his thumb before breaking the heated kiss and looked at you.

“So ya wanna tell me ‘hat that was fer?” He asked softly, gently running his thumb over your bottom lip enticingly.

“I don’t know I just.... it just felt like something I should do.” You replied shyly.

Mundy smiled at that answer and he begin leaning forward, pushing you back so you where laying down against the couch. With one hand cupped to your neck and the other working your shorts loose, he etched kisses along your neck and collarbone lovingly. You blushed hard at his actions, allowing him to remove your shorts, then next your dampened panties before he rested his hips against yours and let his newly hardened shaft press between your lips.

You shuddered as you felt his shaft press against you, “Mundy....” you said in a soft moaning whisper.

“Fuck... say it again....” you heard him breathlessly say, his dick twitching in excitement at hearing you say his name like that.

You obliged, moaning his name once again causing sparks to dance across his spine. He used his free hand to grab your thigh tightly while his other hand moved to begin playing with one of your covered breasts. You bit your lip at this and another moan escaped your mouth before it increased in volume as you felt him begin to thrust his hips forward and rub himself against your aching heat.

“I ‘ant to hear more.... don’t ya dare stop.” He growled in a slightly commanding manner as he thrusted faster.

Your body shocked with pleasure as he moved, he was using his body weight to keep friction against the two of you so both of you where feeling some deep sweet heavenly ecstasy.

You where the most vocal, moans where escaping you left and right while you begged for more from him. While Mundy listened intently, panting and huffing as your noises spurred him on and made him move quicker.

You finally began to feel the pleasure building up in your core, your toes curled hard within your shoes and your thighs wrapped tight around the man above you, squeezing as if to try and pull him even closer.

Mundy could tell you where on the verge of climaxing which pushed him further on to his own. His urges began to get the better of him, he moved his hand from your breast and grabbed the arm of the couch above your head and leaned close to your ear, all you could hear was him whine out a soft apology as he yanked his hips back and pushed himself deep into your loose and wet walls.

You let out a strangled moan of pleasure at this, grabbing his shoulders and digging your nails in tightly. He thrusted erratically and it was soon over for you, you came and came hard. Your walls spasmed around his dick, squeezing at him tightly. He groaned hard at this and continued thrusting roughly a few more times before he quickly pulled out and smacked his hips between your legs a final time, his dick slipped up between your slit and you felt the hot sticky strings of cum beginning to coat your stomach.

His hips twitched with each load he released before finally it ceased. He slowly relaxed into you, his warm sticky frame pressing against you. He continued to release soft huffs as he nuzzled into your neck.

You smiled, carefully stroking the back of his head and dappling kisses across his ear and cheek.

“‘m sorry....” he muttered softly after a moment, pushing himself up so he could look at you.

“For what?” You replied gingerly.

“I shouldn’t ‘ave gone into ya without ‘er permission.” He went on, his eyes looking at you apologetically.

You giggled softly, “It’s ok, you can consider it payback for coming into your camper without permission.” You replied with a wink.

He smirked and slowly got off you, stripping down to nothing before he helped you up and helped you undress as well.

“Want to ‘ave ‘nother round in the shower?” He purred as he rubbed your hips.

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” You said with a giggle before following him closely, releasing excited giggles as you headed into the campers shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have any critiques please let me know!


End file.
